The present invention relates to a method for the transmission of digital signals present in the form of time division multiplex channels via an ATM transmission device, the digital signals present in the form of time division multiplex channels being converted into ATM cells. These ATM cells are transmitted in virtual ATM channels and then converted into time division multiplex channels, when data transmitted in a time division multiplex channel is divided into at least one useful information channel and at least one control information channel.